Temple Tyrant
|base_rank = |base_atk = 132 |base_hp = 693 |atk_per_lv = 132 (1,162) |hp_per_lv = 693 (6,098) }} ---- HEALTH|SA2 = Gain a chance to convert any DEBUFF into ARMOR and REGEN for seconds when at an ELEMENTAL ADVANTAGE}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Getting the right element to be at an elemental advantage is up to chance and its a coin toss on the armor and regen. She can work well against a considerable amount of fighters in the roster because of the chance of gaining armor and regen, keeping herself alive. Though she is more of a defensive fighter who plays whichever way the player chooses. Strategy * Her SA is more something to fall back on as a safety net if you use her on offense. Her SA also will activate at some point throughout the fight, making her not terribly complicated to play * Because her damage is not THAT great, Chaos would be the better choice as a MA because of the chance to inflict armor break, death mark and bleed effects, all of which help to increase her damage. Not to mention she will be at an elemental advantage if you want her SA to activate anyway * Generally Nightmare Legion is the better BB3 to go for. On offense, she could gain enrage(s), haste, or regen effects, all of which will make her stronger. On defense, a majority of buffs she could gain will make her harder to take out Key Stats * Enough attack % could easily take Temple's attack stat a long way. Plus it helps her only decent damage * Defense is the next best thing because she could gain armor, letting her take less damage. Hp % will also let her benefit more from the regen stacks when she gains them * Meter gain is great to let her get back to Nightmare Legion quicker, which could make her very difficult to take down * Disable resist may also be a consideration because she struggles against hex and curse and 50% is a huge gamble. Disable resist could potentially allow her to very often resist these effects (although I'm not too sure if curse counts as a disable). Strong Against She is strong against debuff-reliant fighters, with some fighters being particular cases: * Wildcard - She initially starts off having an elemental advantage and because Wildcard relies on debuffs for her SA to work, its easy for Temple to stack multiple armors and regens * Bad Hair Day - Because her damage mostly comes from bleed effects, even a chance to not inflict them hurts her. And a 50% chance is a huge one. BHD will probably let Temple gain multiple stacks of armor and regen * Freeze Frame - Though both Cirno and Morpha's abilities are up to a coin toss, Cirno will easily grant Temple the stacks of regen and armor she desires. That being said though, she'll probably inflict at least 1 stack of wither and slow. Even still, the stun could easily be converted into the armor and regen which Temple Tyrant so greatly desires * Blood Drive - Blood Drive inflicts heavy bleed, which Temple has an either/or chance of gaining armor and regen. Blood Drive's self bleeds also make it easier for Temple to kill her if she gets to land hits, especially considering she's at the element advantage by default * Scarlet Viper - As with Blood Drive and Wildcard, immediately she is at a disadvantage because Morpha already has the elemental advantage. The bleeds could also be converted into regen and armor, rendering the enrage stacks not as effective * Ivy League - Though not starting at the elemental advantage, its still fairly easy to get there. And if she does, Ivy's SA becomes rather worthless. The slow and wither which normally work well are simply converted, rendering Morpha unaffected * Rainbow Blight - Aside from hex (and even then), any of the debuffs LSD Double inflicts could easily be converted into armor and regen. Rainbow Blight has no armor break options available to her aside from Chaos and Luger (both of which are up to chance), making the armor difficult to deal with. Weak Against She is not as strong against curse and hex simply because 50% is a huge gamble. Fighters who do not rely on debuffs generally also perform better against Temple Tyrant, the following being some particular cases: * Heavy Reign - She starts off at the elemental advantage and doesn't need debuffs to perform well. Crit rate into free meter is her main attribute, which Temple cannot prevent * Silent Kill - Despite her somewhat abysmal attack stat and not really relying on debuffs, she can still set Temple back to square one if she gains the regen and armor * Doublicious - She is more likely to inflict debuffs than Silent Kill and can easily take the armor/regen Morpha gains * Hair Apparent - She also starts off at the elemental advantage and does not really inflict debuffs. She can gain haste and quicker access to BBs leading to immediate cooldown for her specials * Windswept - She has somewhat of a similar situation as Hair Apparent, being that she starts off having the elemental advantage. The differences being she deals higher damage and gains buffs which strengthen her already high attack and increase her meter gain * Purrfect Dark - If Morpha does not convert the curse into armor and regen, then she will not be able to convert any debuffs PurrD inflicts until she tags out and comes back in. Trivia * This palette is a reference to Morpha from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:Variants Category:Double Variants Category:Silver Variants Category:Water Variants Category:Double